Three Wishes
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Nope, he can't be a genie. He's way too cute to be stuck in a lamp. RoLu. Drabble fic. Prequel to The Third Wish.


**Hi Guys, I hope you like this drabble fic. **

**Rogue is definitely one of my favourite guy in FT (especially after the latest manga chapters.) **

**Aww. But I still love Zeref because he's so cute. **

**And Natsu, enough with the Nakama thing, its ruining the chances of NaLu being canon. Sheesh.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Three Wishes**

**~o~**

She was sitting under a Sakura Tree when she caught sight of his black hair. The boy couldn't be older than her and yet he holds a look of unspoken maturity. Her breath was caught in her throat when said boy turned his head and gaze directly at her.

Lucy could almost feel her young heart pounding in anticipation. Those beautiful red eyes captivated her almost to the point that she felt herself drowning at the sight. Perhaps this is what her mama told her about love at first sight. She really wasn't sure especially since she's only five years old. She was about to wave at him when she saw him turn his head away.

Bummer.

And here she thought maybe she had met her prince charming.

With a sigh, Lucy lay back down at the foot of the tree and decided to take a quick nap in the hopes of dreaming about her newfound _'prince'_. She was about to doze off when her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps fast approaching. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by crimson pools and a handsome boyish face hovering over her sleeping form.

"You smell funny."

Even his voice was smooth and flawless. Not like the squeaky baby-ish tones of her cousins.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

At this point, Lucy was silently wishing the ground to just eat her up in mortification. It was so embarrassing. She probably smelled of sweat and mud after that game of tag with some kids in the village.

"Hn. But it's sweet. I like it."

The boy leaned in closer to her frame and with a light sniff, he gave a nod. "Yes, definitely sweet."

Lucy felt her cheeks burn at his words. It was the first time she blushed at some boys' comment. It took all of her courage to say thank you and a full minute before she realized that said boy was now lying beside her.

"I'm Rogue."

_Now that's a nice name._

Lucy turned her heads towards him and smiled.

"I'm Lucy."

She watched in anticipation as her eyes caught sight of his childish grin.

"Hey Lucy, did you know I'm a genie?"

Her eyebrows lifted in confusion before answering a silent 'no'.

"I will grant you three wishes because you're cute."

Rogue was staring at her now. He doesn't know what prompted him to tell her that and was now wishing that whatever she could have wanted was within his reach.

Lucy closed her eyes as she thought about her wish. Her wild imagination was already kicking in. She thought about them eating ice cream together in the park, going to school and coming home together for the rest of their lives. Then as she opened her eyes, she held his hand in hers before voicing out her wish.

"Then, my first wish is for you to be my friend."

Rogue was taken aback by her childish demand.

She was definitely one of a kind.

"That's easy. We're already friends. You have two wishes left."

"That's unfair. Can I take it back?"

"No."

Lucy pouted her lips as she got up from her previous position. Their hands still joined together.

"That's your second wish. You have one left."

"Rogue, you're so stingy."

He merely laughed at her cute antics. They only met a couple of minutes ago yet she acts like she knew him for a long time now. Inwardly, he liked the idea. Perhaps in the future...

"ROGUE! Honey, we're leaving!"

Disappointment washed over the two kids until Rogue finally sat up and heeded his mother's voice.

"Lucy, when we meet again, I'll grant you your third wish." He gave her a smile before bending down and kissed her right cheek.

She was now blushing like a tomato with her mouth slightly open. Everything was so sudden and abrupt. The boy took her first kiss so obviously she had every right in the world to gape at him. When Lucy finally came back to her sense, she saw Rogue waiting for her response.

Lucy shook her head as she finally released her hold on his hand. She watched him ran up to his mother as she waved her hand in goodbye.

Someday, they would meet again.

And when that day comes, she'll definitely have her third wish.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of my first RoLu fic? Is it good or bad? Aww. Should I post a sequel? **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.**

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
